


Guardian Angel

by LokiIago



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Otk spanking, Praise Kink, Sex, Stockings, Teasing, breast feeding, foot worship, light tickling, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIago/pseuds/LokiIago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been home with the flu for a few days.  Alana comes to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Name

Will was so groggy with the fever he could hardly keep his eyes open. Even when they were open, it was more often than not the things he saw were phantoms and dream images. He groaned with discomfort that was too great for him even to get up and get his aching stomach something to eat. Dejectedly he forced his eyes to shut and hoped he would sweat the fever out soon.  
The next time his eyes fluttered open, there was a woman standing at the foot of his bed. What looked like Dr Alana Bloom had her head cocked with a pitying smile on her lips. Will was ready to dismiss it as another apparition until she put a hand gently onto his foot on top of the covers.

“It’s me,” she assured quietly. Will’s brow furrowed but his throat was too sore to ask. “I came to check on you when you hadn’t shown up at the bureau for a few days.” A few days? Will closed his eyes, a thousand worries running through his mind. “Shh,” Alana said, giving his foot a soft rub. “No one’s angry with you. And you haven’t missed much.”

He opened his eyes again and saw she was smiling. Whether or not what she said was true, he felt his breathing slow and his shoulders relax. He looked up at her and she moved closer towards the head of the bed. She knelt down beside him and put a hand on his forehead. She didn’t comment on how blazingly hot his skin was to the touch but she calmly stood back up and said she would be right back. Will felt suddenly ashamed of himself. How disgusting he must look to her right now. How badly he must smell. Despite the tugging, grinding pain it inflicted upon his joints, Will turned onto his side and curled up facing the wall. He couldn’t have her keep seeing him like this.  
When she returned, his nose detected her before his ears did. For the aroma of something warm and wonderful had filled the room. But he didn’t turn back around.

“I brought some soup. Just in case,” she said. “And some ginger ale.” Alana took a seat on the bed next to Will but he only curled up tighter. She placed the soup onto the bedside table and put a hand onto his back. “Will,” she said quietly but with the smallest note of firmness. “You have to eat something.” Still nothing. “Will, turn over.”

Something in the tone she took now was compelling to Will, made him forget his embarrassment slightly. He rolled onto his back again just in time to see her ready a spoonful of the soup and extend it in front of his mouth. No, Will thought. She couldn’t, it was too much. But she extended her other hand, took gentle hold of his chin, and opened his mouth for the spoon. The soup was chicken broth and it was one of the best things Will had ever tasted. It felt perfect on his sore throat. By the time he had swallowed and the next spoonful was ready, he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth himself and allow Alana to feed him. 

Alana smiled as Will lapped up his medicine. His eyes were closed and she couldn’t help but feel her heart warm at how sweet he looked.  
“Good boy,” she said softly, and she could have sworn she heard a soft whimper in reply.  
When the soup was done she put it back onto the table and ran a hand through Will’s dark, thick curls. His eyes were still closed but his breathing seemed much more at ease, like he would almost fall asleep. 

“Good boy,” Alana repeated, her hand moving down from his hair to stroke his cheek gently. He nuzzled up against her hand and that time his whimper was definite. She continued petting his cheek before she tickled under his chin and he let out the most adorable giggle. She beamed and asked, “Does Will like that?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

His eyes shot open and they stared at each other a moment. 

“I-I mean,” Will tried to explain through his slightly less sore but still pained voice.

“What did you say?” Alana asked with a grin, her hand now back to caressing his curls. He suppressed a purr of pleasure and tried to think of a lie or excuse but it felt so good. “What did you say, Will?”

He looked up at her, his big turquoise eyes nervous. His lips quivered before he repeated: “Y-yes, Mommy.”

Alana cupped his face with both hands and leaned down to give the top of his head a kiss. “Good. Now time for a nap, Will.”

She fixed the covers so that Will was warmly tucked in. Alana gave him another kiss before going to turn off the light when he called out:  
“Mommy?”

Alana stopped and turned back around to see Will had undone the covers and was sitting up, looking after her with a desperate anxiety.  
“Will, look what you did,” she tutted half-heartedly. Her high-heels clicked as she made her way back to him and fixed the covers once more.

“Mommy,” he asked again.

“What is it, Will?”

“Can you…can you please stay here? I,” his eyes darted to the floor. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Alana sighed. She was about to tell him why he needed his rest and how you never got as good a nap as when you were alone in your own bed but something in how sorrowful his beautiful eyes were made her make an exception to her own advice. She tilted his chin up and gave his nose a kiss. 

“Okay, Will. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”

Alana undid the covers, took off her high heels and jacket, and slid into the bed next to Will. He immediately cuddled up into her, his head on her breast and his hands folded up against his chest so she could wrap her arms around him and hold him close. He felt the rise and fall of her breathing and heard her heartbeat. He leaned his neck back and gave her shoulder a kiss.

“Thank you, Mommy.”

She looked down at him and he looked like an adorable puppy. She squeezed him tighter and rubbed the back of his head while he drifted off to sleep. Despite her offer of only staying until he dozed, she found she didn’t want to leave him. She knew if she moved, her baby would miss her.  
While he dreamed, Alana felt Will’s head move slightly. He purred contentedly and his mouth fell softly right atop one of Alana’s nipples. Through her sheer blouse she could feel how warm Will’s lips were, could feel his hot breathing against her cool skin. 

Careful to not wake him, she kept a hold of Will with one arm but moved the other to undo the top few buttons of her blouse. She moved Will’s head just long enough to remove her breast from her bra then set his head back down, their skin touching and her nipple hardening as his warm, wet mouth found its way to her once more.

What was an accident before became a very intentional, albeit tentative suck at Alana’s nipple. Alana watched as soon, another suck came, then another, until Will’s mouth was softly but consistently puckering and licking around her. With his eyes closed and his mouth so gentle, Alana thought her baby looked like a little angel. 

“Such a good boy, Will,” she murmured. She felt him smile. “My baby’s such a good little boy, isn’t he?” He whimpered and his sucks became rougher, greedier. One of his hands moved up to cup her other breast. She was his Mommy, and he wanted her all to himself. Alana chuckled and patted between his shoulders until her nipple began to ache.

“That’s enough now Will,” she said.

He grunted and continued suckling.

“Will,” she said sternly. 

He paused, then slowly pulled his mouth back so he was just smooching her nipple wetly but no longer engulfing it. His other hand remained on her breast, which she allowed as she buttoned herself back up and rested her eyes with him for the remainder of his nap. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. A Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells a lie.

He had never had a mother, Alana knew that. And she had never had the time to care for anyone in anything more than the cold, sterile way she listened to her patients. Of course it mattered to her that they made progress but she could never get close to them, never allow the dependence they felt towards her to come to much. But now, as she rinsed Will’s dishes and heard him begin to stir upstairs she felt truly needed. Not in the stressful, obligatory way her clients made her feel sometimes but in a way that made her know there was someone who she could share a smile with anytime she walked into the same room as him. She loved her work, and wouldn’t give it up for the world, but the idea of coming home to a warm, cuddly little boy was a wonderful addition. 

Alana finished up and headed back upstairs. She had put her high heels back on so Will could hear her click up the steps. They were a deep, blood red—complimenting the tight ruby pencil skirt that hugged her ass and thigh-line perfectly. Will noticed that about her every single day. How beautifully she was dressed and how even without makeup she was gorgeous. He felt more than lust for her, that alone would degrade her he felt. He felt an urge to worship a beauty like hers. An intelligence, a kindness like hers. As she walked into the room, he sat up in bed (feeling quite a bit better than earlier that morning). 

“Did your nap help?” she asked sweetly. 

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded.

She sat on the edge of the bed and again Will noticed how impeccably her skirt rode up her thigh and his heart almost tripled its pace when he thought he could catch a glimpse of the top of her thigh-high stockings. Was that black lace, he thought? He felt himself getting hard and he looked up at Alana with his best puppy eyes.

“Could you kiss me again?” he asked.

She put a mock hand to her ear. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

She shook her head and kept her hand where it was. Will gulped. He’d been embarrassed to say it before but the fever’s delirium had helped with his inhibitions. Now it had gone and he was fully aware of the situation, it was infinitely harder to utter.

“May I have another kiss…please, Mommy?” he almost whispered.

“Yes you may,” she grinned. She leaned down and gave his curls a tussle and his cheek a big smooch. He nuzzled her appreciatively. She then felt his forehead. “Well, now that your fever’s down, I’m going to go.” She stood up and fixed the wrinkles in her skirt, and Will noticed how her hands caressed her hips firmly and slowly. The lump between his legs grew even harder. He didn’t want her to go.

“I still have a fever, Mommy,” he whined as she made for the door.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You seemed fine when I felt your head.”

“No,” he insisted. “No, I still feel hot.”

Alana knew he was fibbing. His eyes were too wide and his speech too fast. She tapped a heel against the floor and pretended to think. “Well, how to see if you really have a fever still? I suppose I’ll have to take your temperature.”

With that she disappeared into his bathroom down the hall and Will thought fast. He knew if he collected enough saliva in his mouth and pressed down onto the thermometer hard enough, he might be able to make it seem he was at least a degree or two warmer. But when Alana came back she didn’t ask him to open his mouth. She retook her seat on the edge of the bed and patted her lap.

“Come here, Will.”

His brow furrowed and his gaze alternated between her face and her knee.

She gave her thigh another pat. “Will, now.”

He was still unsure what was happening but he climbed out from under the blankets and crawled over to where she sat. While he was still on all fours, she pushed him down across her lap, his bum pointed up in the air. Will was in shock as she quickly and neatly pulled down the pants to his PJs down to his knees and then he began to squirm.

“Mommy!”

But she put a strong hand on the small of his back and held him like that, bent over with his bare bottom exposed. He kept wriggling and whining.

“I’m just taking your temperature Will, lie still.”

“No, Mommy, not like that! Please! I don’t really have a fever!”

“You don’t?” she asked with fake surprised. He shook his head. “You were fibbing to me?” He looked nervously over his shoulder at her. “Well. Then what I think is going to happen Will is first I’m going to take your temperature anyway, like this, just to be sure—”

“Mommy, no! Please!”

“—then you’re going to get a spanking for telling a fib to me.”

Will’s heart almost stopped. He could barely speak. 

“N-no,” he squeaked.

Alana shushed him and gently placed her left hand across his bottom and gently spread his firm, round cheeks apart. He began to whimper and murmur frantic apologies but she shushed him once more and slowly inserted the lubricated thermometer into Will’s hole. He cried out, not with pain but unfamiliarity. He flailed his arms and squirmed but Alana continued to gradually slide the glass tube deeper and deeper into him.

Will felt shame on so many levels. That on top of the alien sensation was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Alana had put it inside him as far as she could while still keeping a hold on it and now she kept it there. It seemed like minutes she remained silent with a hold on his bottom and her thermometer in a place no one had put anything before. 

“Mom-my!” he moaned loudly, a choked sob making its way into the second syllable. 

“Look at that,” Alana finally said. “No fever.” With that she pulled the glass out, just as slowly as she had put it in. When it was finally out entirely, Will gasped involuntarily with relief. She placed it onto the bedside table and now positioned her hands so one was holding the small of his back again and the other was gently rubbing Will’s lower cheeks.

“Now Will, do you remember what I said comes next?”

He was still fighting back tears from the shame of what had just occurred. He couldn’t bear to think she was actually about to go through with her threat. He stayed silent but she asked once more.

“Will. What did I say comes next?”

He couldn’t take it. He began to cry quietly. Alana knew he remembered but he needed to say it.

“Will. I was planning to spank you with my hand but if you make me ask again, I’ll go to your bathroom and get your hairbrush.”

“No!” he cried. She stayed quiet, he knew what she wanted. He gulped and whispered: “You’re going to spank me.”

“Why?” she asked, still rubbing his bottom in gentle, circular motions.

“B-because I t-told a lie,” he moaned.

“Precisely. And I want you to think about that, Will. About what happens when you lie to me.”

And with that, her right hand stopped rubbing. She reeled back and gave one of his cheeks a firm slap. Will gasped—it hurt much more than he thought it would. Her hands were delicate and slender but she was smacking so hard. One cheek after the other she alternated in a steady, slow rhythm until his bottom began to glow pink. Will was gritting his teeth but he staying silent. That wouldn’t do for Alana. She was going to spank her naughty boy until she knew without a shadow of a doubt he would behave for her.

She increased her speed ever so slightly and began spanking parts of his bottom previously left pale: the outer sides of the cheeks, the under sides near his thighs. It was the latter that really got to Will. He began to gasp with pain, the tears returning now not merely with embarrassment but with the throbbing soreness now blossoming on his bottom. He had never been given a spanking before and it hurt so much more than he ever thought. She couldn’t keep doing this to him, he thought, she had to end it soon. But she didn’t. Smack after smack, she spanked him until finally his silent sobs grew to childish wails. Noises at first, then pleas. 

“Oww,” he howled. “Ow, oh, ahhh! Ahhh, Mommy! Mommy! Ow, it hurts Mommy! It hurts!”

Alana said nothing and kept spanking his now scarlet bottom. 

“Mommy, stop! Please! Mommy ow…”

Tears flowed freely down his face and when he tried to squirm, the hand holding his back tightened and shifted to hold him tightly around the waist. He began to cry like he hadn’t since he was small and it felt good. Despite the excruciating, burning slaps cracking across his bottom, the joy he felt in letting everything else go was euphoric. It was just him and Mommy. He had nothing else to worry about. Mommy knew best and she was taking care of him. Making sure he was a good little boy. 

Alana watched as her baby boy’s adorable bottom bounced slightly with each slap. Each cheek was so pert, it almost seemed they were reaching up—begging to be spanked. She knew Will needed it. He needed to be told when he was out of line and she also knew nothing would keep his attention more than being put over his mommy’s knee.

“Pl-please, Mommy!” he sobbed. “I won’t tell—ow—anymore—ahh—lies! Ow—I’ll be—oh—I’ll behave!” SMACK. “I’ll behave,” he began to repeat. SMACK. “I’ll be-have,” the last half of the word turned into a howl and then his words were lost among his bawling. 

Alana smiled. This was what she had been waiting for. The spanking had lasted several minutes and by the time it stopped, Will’s bottom was entirely comprised of shades of red; from blushing rose to deep ruby. He continued to cry and whimper as she started to rub his bottom better.

“You’ve learnt your lesson, haven’t you baby boy?”

“Yes, Mommy!” he said immediately. “I’ll be a good boy for you, I’ll be such a good boy.”

“I know, sweetie,” she said, rubbing nice and gently. “You took your spanking very well.”

“Th-thank you, Mommy,” he said. And the praise filled his heart so that his whole chest felt light. He wanted to behave for her—he wanted to be her good boy. He wanted her approval, more than anything.

“I’ll do anything you say, Mommy,” he offered quietly.

“Aww,” she cooed. “Such a good baby. My Will’s behaving so well now.”

He heard himself purr and he nuzzled the part of her leg his head was nearest to. She continued to pet his bottom for a few minutes until it still ached but didn’t sting anymore. She slowly pulled his PJs back up over his bottom and gave it the lightest pat.

“You can sit back up, Will.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shows Alana his gratitude.

He sniffed the last of his tears away and stood up so that he could try to dissipate the soreness. The desired effect did not come but it did allow him to take in the amazing view of Alana Bloom sitting with her legs just slightly open. His eye followed from the tightness of her skirt across her lap down her stockings to her feet. Her ruby high heels had a small buckle at her ankle that accentuated the slenderness of her entire body it seemed. Will felt his mouth water. He made nervous eye contact with her and, at her smile, took his place on his knees between her legs.

Will wanted to keep looking into her pretty blue eyes but he couldn’t drag his gaze away from her legs for long. He reached out a hand and cautiously caressed her calf with his palm. The fabric of the stockings sent tremors through him. Stiff yet soft. He kept his hold on her leg and gave the top of her foot a kiss.

“I want to be good for you, Mommy,” he murmured into the stockings.

Alana reached down and gave her boy’s head a pat. “You are, Will.”

He nuzzled her foot and made a wanton grunt, almost impatient.

Alana grinned. “If you wanted to be helpful, you could help Mommy out of these shoes.” She kicked one of her feet playfully. She saw his face light up. Will took her foot into one of his hands, her heel in his palm, while his other gently and slowly undid the tiny buckle. Will found himself holding his breath, knowing Mommy’s feet would be pretty no matter what but secretly hoping her nails would match her high heels. And when he slid off the scarlet heels he found that they indeed did. Each little toe was painted up so the nail was a deep, blood red. It was too much for Will. Still cupping her heel, he brought her foot up to his mouth and gently placed his lips around each toe.

The psychiatrist tilted her head back and sighed happily. Will’s beard scruff tickled each of her toes a little as he kissed and sucked them. But what really got her going was when he started to lick her inner arch, from the bottom of her foot to the ball of her foot. She even let out a soft moan. It was loud enough for Will to hear and it was all he could do to not reach a hand into his PJs and aid himself out of this mind-melting desire.

“Do you like that, Mommy?” he whispered into the pale, smooth skin of her foot.

“Yes, baby boy,” she said with her eyes closed. “You know, you can kiss Mommy’s other parts too since you’ve been so well behaved.”

Will’s chest felt tight with exhilaration. He tenderly placed each of her legs over his shoulders (he kept one of her heels on so that it dug into his shoulder slightly. He liked that it hurt a little—it reminded him Mommy was in charge) and he slowly began to kiss up from the tops of her feet, to her ankle, up her calf, right up to her inner thigh where his lips met the tops of her garters. Hitting that black lace with his kisses after so much anticipation filled Alana with the unprofessional urge to take Will’s head and roughly shove it between her thighs but she had to wait. She didn’t want to force her baby to do anything he wasn’t ready to do.

Once his mouth had passed the black lace, his face was inches from the front of Alana’s underwear. He looked up, he had to, and he saw they were a soft shade of beige. Will took a deep breath—he could smell between her thighs and it was the most intoxicating aroma he had ever known. He wanted all of it. Gingerly, he reached his head up and gave the crotch of her panties a smooch. The fabric was so thin that Alana gasped; she felt his hot breathing against her lower lips. Will stayed there, his hands holding her thighs over his shoulders while he planted little kisses all over, underneath her skirt.

“Mommy…” he moaned, asking the question they both knew the answer to.

Alana smiled, her eyes closed and her head arched back. With one hand she held Will’s head close, with the other she raised her skirt then lowered her panties down to her mid-thigh. Will took another deep breath and let out a soft whimper of pleasure before he gave the soft patch of hair between Alana’s legs a kiss. He liked that she only trimmed it. He wouldn’t want Mommy to get rid of part of what made her so beautiful, so mature. Will couldn’t hold it back any longer. He moved his shoulders so that her legs spread just a tad bit more open and he gave both her lips a long, wet smooch before he gently licked a trail from her warm, moist hole to her clit.

“Oh…” Alana breathed.

Will positioned his mouth so that his upper lip was on her clit, gentle and not too much direct contact (though his scruff did provide an extra bit of stimulation Alana never would have expected) while his tongue worked its way in little, clockwise circles into her lips. His mouth was warm, his tongue hot and rough yet tender and skillful. Alana could feel her legs begin to twitch and her hands shot for the back of his head, to keep him there. She was so close to coming already when he switched it up by now moving his head up and softly sucking on her clit, still moving his head in small circles, and placing a strong finger inside her. He could feel how soaking she was around him, how tightly she was clenching, how fast she was thrusting up against his face. Will relished every drop of come that leaked out of her down his chin. He had to admit—the fact he was now drenching in Mommy’s come, between her legs with his bottom still throbbing turned him on more than he had ever been in his life. He loved being hers.

She could hear him lapping her up, making whimpers every so often and it drove Alana insane how contentedly he pleasured her.  His tongue was so soft, and it knew exactly where it needed to go to give her that warm, cottony dizziness that made it so she could hardly remember her own name.

"So good," she murmured.  Will beamed and put another finger inside her, moving them both hard and quick back and forth while his tongue stayed consistent with pressure and speed until Alana couldn’t take it any more. She cried out as the explosion between her thighs left her seeing stars and panting. She fell backwards onto the bed and when she opened her eyes again, her breathing slowly returning to normal, she saw her baby boy wiping his mouth and smiling. She extended an arm for him to come join her on the bed. He eagerly hopped up beside her and clung to her while she put an arm across his shoulders and held him close.

“Was that good, Mommy?” he asked.

She had to laugh. “Yes,” she said. “Amazing.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana sees how far her baby will go.

The rise and fall of her chest slowed. Will’s cheek was pressed up to her breast and he saw Mommy was smiling down at him. He beamed and gently placed a hand where his mouth had been and he felt her hot and damp against his palm. He nuzzled at her blouse and Alana giggled.

“Do you want something, Will?”

He nodded, a soft, longing grunt giving him away. He moistened his fingers with the wetness between her legs and slid them back up into her as he nuzzled again. Will half-remembered his lips on her breast but he’d been half unconscious with his fever. His noises became little whines and he knew Mommy was going to make him ask politely for what he wanted like a good boy.

“Please, Mommy?”

His fingers were going in firm, fast circles. Alana’s head arched back and under normal circumstances she would make him spell out just what he wished but he was behaving so well she decided to allow him this one humility. She lifted her breast out of her bra once more and this time Will’s mouth pounced upon her nipple hungrily. She felt his moans and whimpers around her sensitive skin, even more sensitive now that her clit and lips were being played with so masterfully. Every nerve ending was heightened and she could almost swear she felt his rough, hot tongue flicking her nipple with the sensation going right down between her thighs. Her hips thrust up against his hand and he continued to suck.

Mommy tasted so good, Will thought in a frenzy of pleasure. He could hear her gasp softly and it made him so hard to know he was being so good for her. He loved making Mommy happy. The throbbing heat under his PJs brought to mind another way he might please her. If she would let him.

His tongue swirled around her nipple like it were a lollipop while his hand moved up and down in nice, tight circles until he felt Mommy clench around him. Her smooth, juicy hips shot up against him and she cried out, grabbing him by the hair to hold him in place as he sucked more and more gently until he was just kissing her. Alana’s wails subsided into panting and Will took the opportunity to position himself on top of her, lightly, but his crotch so close to hers he could feel how wet she was even through the layer of fabric separating them.

Alana looked up at her baby boy and saw the puppy-eyed expression on his sweet face. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and gave him a soft smooch on the nose.

“Will, is there something else you’d like to do?” she asked. She didn’t want to push her baby but she hoped he had the same thing in mind she did. He’d made her come so many times, and so well, already but she was hungry for something more. She wanted to feel her baby under her, pleasure playing on every feature of his face. Alana wanted to come together with her boy.

He nodded again, but this time he buried his face in her neck and planted soft kisses all over it. He kissed her ears gently, then her jawline, then her neck down to her shoulder.

“I want to make you happy, Mommy,” he said.

“You already have,” Alana half-teased.

“I want you to take me.” Will let a tad more of his weight down onto her and she could feel how hard he was. He spoke while kissing her all over. “I want you to have me. Do whatever you want with me, Mommy. Use me until you come. Please?” He gave her nipple one last smooch. “Pretty please, Mommy?”

When he looked at her like that she couldn’t say no. She kissed the top of his head, gave his curls a little tussle, and whispered: “If you take Mommy’s panties off with your teeth.”

He shuddered with pleasure and anticipation. His hands were almost trembling as they lifted her skirt up and he placed his head back down where it belonged. As he took hold of the thin, beige fabric he could hear it sliding down her smooth legs until he was at her ankles. She wiggled a red toenailed foot happily as he finished his task. By the time he looked back up at her her blouse had been removed and Alana sat up, staring at him predatorily in nothing but her tan bra, underwear, and her black lace garters. Will wanted her so badly. Every inch of him felt compelled towards her. But she pushed him onto his back and began to lift his shirt.

Her hands were rough and voracious and within seconds it seemed his shirt was off. Her ravenousness excited him a little but still he was nervous enough to beg:

“Be gentle with me, Mommy?” he whispered as Alana was about to rip down his PJ bottoms. She stopped and cooed, stroking his cheek with one hand.

“I’m sorry baby boy. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

He looked up at her with his big, doll-like eyes and she took hold of his PJs with a more ginger approach. She started sliding them down and right before his boyhood was exposed, she gave him a little tickle on his tummy. Will giggled and Alana smiled as she soon looked down onto the entirely naked Will Graham. He felt himself wanting to cover his private parts. He knew Mommy would be nice but he hoped his body wouldn’t disappoint her in any way. She gently moved his hand away from where it covered his crotch and she lightly held both his wrists by his side.

“Now here,” she murmured, climbing to straddle him. “Is a handsome little boy.” He beamed and looked up at her: her long, dark hair tickled him as she bent down to give his neck a nibble. She then took both Will’s wrists in one of her hands and gently held them up on the pillow above his head so his chest was exposed. Will gave the tiniest hint of a struggle and his eyes clenched with desire as he found Mommy’s grip tightened. He wasn’t going anywhere. Not until Mommy was good and done with him.

“Who’s my handsome boy?” Alana cooed. Will bashfully wiggled but said nothing. She took a delicate, cool finger and traced up and down under one of his armpits quickly. Just enough to make him wriggle a little more fervently. “Hm?” she asked playfully. “Who is it?”

She tickled him a little harder and he yelped with a smile, trying as hard as he could to escape but Mommy had him tight.  

"Stop, Mommy!" he laughed.  His writhing under her made the tingle between her legs turn into an aching lust.  Alana continued, tickling relentlessly until he was hardly able to take it anymore.

"Who's my handsome baby, Will?"

“Me, Mommy,” Will giggled.  

“That’s right,” she said and released his wrists as she dove into his neck with kisses, licks, and bites. He gasped and started to moan. Her teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder and it hurt but he loved it—Mommy was making sure everyone else knew he was hers. He took hold of her hips and started to thrust involuntarily up against her.

“Ooh…harder, Mommy!” he whimpered. Alana obliged. She soon had Will crying out, yelping and gasping. She couldn’t hold back any longer. She was going to claim her baby boy.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Will finish what they started.

Will bit his lip when she looked down at him like that. A beautiful hunter about to conquer her willing prey. She was on all four above him; her breasts full and rising tightly against the tan silk of her bra, her long black curls tracing delicately against the goosebumps on his chest. He felt her heat when she straddled him and hovered her pussy less than an inch from his aching crotch. He was harder than he had ever been—and Alana was no novice but even she had to admit an impressed smile at her baby boy’s size. 

“Have you ever done this before, Will?” she asked softly.

He swallowed, embarrassed. “Only a few times, Mommy,” he murmured. “Is that okay?”

She positioned herself so that the hot, throbbing tip of his cock now touched the very outside of her warm, moist lips. At this, Will’s head jolted back; lost in a maelstrom of moans and desires. Alana had been using birth control since she was a teenager so the only thing she had to worry about was safety.

“Did you use protection each time?” she asked. 

He nodded obediently. “Yes, Mommy. I was good.”

“Good,” she said before she began to move her hips. She swayed them back and forth, engulfing her baby’s cock one millimeter at a time with each movement. Will felt like he was going to go crazy. He wanted her to ravage him. He wanted her to be violent and powerful as a storm—this slow, rhythmic teasing was unbearable.

“Mommy…” he whined.

Alana grinned. She felt Will almost shivering under her.

“Do you want me to play with you, Will?”

He nodded desperately. 

She swept down so that her breasts brushed against his chest and she slid her pussy down a bit more. He could feel how hot and wet she was; how tight she was around him. A warm, snug thrusting that he knew he would never get enough of. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung open in a helpless satisfaction. 

“If I do anything you don’t like, tell me so, alright?”

He nodded again, this time nearly lost in his trance of lust. Alana had teased him enough, she decided. 

She plunged down onto him, taking his whole member inside her. Their hips crashed together and she felt his huge cock massaging her so deeply. He was so thick, it was like his cock was kneading every inch of her from inside. Alana gasped and almost immediately began to ride her baby boy like a bull. Front to back, faster than she could control, her thighs worked so that his pelvis was rubbing her sweet spot so well she could almost come already.

Will had never known anything like it before. The women he’d slept with had been bland, bored, and docile; not like Mommy. He’d wanted her for so long, since he’d first laid eyes on her in her blouse and pencil skirt. All the waiting had only made this moment sweeter—not to mention the submission and worship. Memories of being spanked over Mommy’s knee and licking her scarlet-polished toes and taking her breasts in his mouth flashed before his eyes, reinforced now with the unimaginable pleasure dripping around his cock. He heard the wooden bedposts screeching against the floorboards, his mattress squealing as it thudded up and down with Alana’s hungry thrusts. 

“Oh!” he cried out, taking her hips in his hands. He raised his hips up and down, driving his cock into her as she rode him deeper and deeper into the bed. He felt her clenches increase in speed, he saw Alana’s mouth open as her breasts bounced faster and faster as she began to moan.

"Who gets to play with you like this, baby boy?" she panted.

"Just you, Mommy! I'm all yours!"

She leaned down and bit his neck so hard he yelped for mercy. "Again," she ordered.

"I'm all yours, Mommy!"

Sounds at first, gasps and groans, then his name. Will held her tighter and helped Mommy by thrusting into her even harder until her screams reached a crescendo that almost made him come with her. As her breath slowed to pants once more, Will relaxed once more and looked up to Mommy for what he should do next. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, her dark curls wild like a mane, and she cooed:

“Such a good boy for me, Will.”  
He almost mewed.

“Would you like a little reward now?”

“Yes please, Mommy,” he whispered.

She leaned down and kissed him gently. She took his cheek in her hand and sucked on his lower lip, giving it a little nibble, before she sat back up and thrust back against him with such force he let out a surprised yelp.

Alana grabbed his wrists and held them tight on either side of his pillow and grinded against him so that Will could feel himself sliding in and out of Mommy’s pussy. So incredibly wet… She tightened around his tip and swirled around once she had taken him in up to his base. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Mommy!” he moaned.

“Is Will going to come for me?”

“Mhm,” he nodded with his eyes closed. His head leaned back, exposing his throat for more ravenous kisses and bites from his Mommy. “I’m so close, Mommy!” he whined. Alana kept her teeth firmly on his neck (“Ow! Ooh..ow!”) and then pinched one of his nipples one hand. His eyes shot open. The surprise and involuntary jerk his body gave was enough to send a roaring orgasm up through his cock and between his lips in the form of a abandoned howl.

Alana thrusted softer and softer until her baby’s shudders subsided. They looked at one another softly and she kissed him once more.

“I love you, Mommy,” Will mewed between smooched.

Alana giggled. “And I love you, baby boy.”

They felt warmth like the sun in their chests as they kissed long into the evening. Until Will cuddled into her arms and they fell asleep, her head on his shoulder so even in dreams, she could plant soft smooches on his temple and cheek. This was the beginning, thought Alana, of a very good thing.

 

THE END.


End file.
